


Ghostly

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (In later chapter), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of car crash in later chapters, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), mention of ghosts, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Patton life gets turned upside down one day and he tries to make the best of it. Roman has lived an odd life for many years, if you can even call it a life. What happens when their lives intertwine.





	1. Chapter One: Life of a King

Roman had been a ghost for as long as he could remember. He saw the world  change and grow around him. He saw kingdoms fall or get destroyed. He used to be a prince that everyone loved. In the week after his funeral, almost the whole town came to his grave and mourned. That was before the kingdom descended into chaos.

Roman had unfortunately not left a rightful heir to the throne. He had not married and had not had a child, nor did he have a sibling. The kingdom fought over who would take control, and eventually the kingdom fell. Roman’s grave was forgotten and no longer did anyone mourn his passing. Eventually, his tomb was overgrown by weeds and was no longer his pride and joy. 

Roman stayed stuck to the small prison that used to be the royal graveyard. Years passed, before another group of people took over the area that Roman used to call home. The group took down every building that used to be the kingdom Roman called home. They even tore apart the graveyard where Roman’s body laid. The only good that came of the new civilization was that Roman was able to roam around now. He wandered and kept sane by way of town gossip and messing with people. Eventually, that civilization died out as well, but from sickness this time and not war. 

Roman from that point on started to wander the country. He saw more civilizations fall, more wars, and more sickness. He saw kingdoms rise, and cities grow. Eventually, he was in England at the turn of the twenty first century. The world had changed so much during his travels. There was internet, cars, and electronics all of which Roman could never use. 

Roman was tired of exploring europe and wanted a fresh start. For centuries, people have been talking about America and how it was a land of opportunity. Roman made his way upon a ship destined for America, hoping it was as much a land of opportunity for the dead as it was for the living. Roman wandered around the deck of the ship as it sailed off. Throughout the journey he spent most of his time above deck watching the seas move them across the ocean.

When he was not above deck he wandered around below deck, around the families. Seeing so many families together reminded him of when he used to rule a kingdom. He missed the kingdom, even centuries later. He was hoping that getting away from europe would make him forget all of that, but his heart still ached for the olden days.

Eventually, the ship docked in New York and Roman made his way  off the ship and towards the city. When he made it the city, he noticed it was packed and there were tons of lights. He stood in awe, admiring everything, absorbing the beauty. Roman spent 6 years in New York exploring everything. Eventually, the city got too much for him and he decided to spend most of his time out in the countryside. The big city had dulled the pain of years of wandering for a short time, but eventually it all came rushing back. 

Roman had found a fairly large cemetary outside of the city, and decided to call that his home for the time being. He had met other ghosts there like Logan, a scientist who died in the early 1800’s, and Thomas, a broadway actor who died in the 1990’s. Roman enjoyed their company. The three constantly swapped stories and tired to find out more about the differences in the times that they lived. For a moment, Roman was happy.


	2. Patton Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied death and implied car crash

Patton loved his life: he volunteered at a local animal shelter, and because of his late uncle’s wealth that was given exclusively to Patton, he could do whatever he wanted. Patton still lived modestly. He has a small apartment and an old used car. He often spent his free time with his older sister, Valerie, and his nephew, Virgil. The two were a welcome diversion to what was his normally very lonely life. 

Sure, Patton had money, but money didn’t make him happy. Patton wanted love, but of course money and love didn’t always work together. Where there was wealth there were people who wanted people with wealth. Patton wanted love, but knew his wealth would ensure that dream would remain just that, a dream. 

Patton crawled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He had realized at this point no matter when you got up, you were always going to be tired. Sure, Patton could afford to stay in bed all day but that was not living, only surviving. Patton got ready for the day and headed out. He had plans today, first he was going to visit his uncle’s grave and then he was going to visit his sister and nephew. 

Patton had zoned out slightly while driving the car, and ran a yellow light that turned red. He heard a crash but looked over and saw the truck had stopped before it hit him. To say Patton was shaken up after that would be an understatement, but he kept his eyes on the road the whole time he drove. And so, he managed to get to the cemetery without any other issues. He pulled into his normal spot and walked towards his uncle’s grave.

He always brought a bouquet of rainbow roses. It was a tradition that he used to have with his parents and sister when his uncle was still alive. At the end of every show his family went to they would give him a bouquet of rainbow roses. Sadly, his uncle had died when he was 17 and Patton had gotten to know him very well  by that point. He uncle was an out and proud homosexual broadway star. Patton had always wanted to follow in his uncle’s footsteps of being out and proud about his attraction to guys.

“Hey Uncle Thomas, I know I promised that by this time next year I would have came out to Valerie but I just keep finding it harder to do. She was only 10 when you died and hardly remembers you or any of your boyfriends, unlike me. I am and have always been so afraid of losing the one person that keeps me sane. If I am even sane here I am talking to a grave that I don’t believe anyone occupies anymore. It’s been 12 years and here I am, still bringing you rainbow flowers. I guess time makes fools of us all. I guess I should go, be back soon.” 

Patton got up off the ground and almost ran into a, in his opinion, handsome man. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man stated. “ I was just making sure you were okay.”

“Thanks, I am okay.” Patton stated holding out his hand. “I’m Patton.”

“Roman.” Roman replied, taking Patton’s hand and shaking it.” What are you doing here?”

“I visit my uncle's grave every week or sometimes multiple times a week.”

“That's sweet.”

“ I guess. I was just really close to my uncle. I should get going I have to go meet my sister and nephew.” Patton stated as he started walking off. 

As Patton walked away Roman gave himself a puzzled look. Sure, he didn’t think Patton was going to visit family but who was he to stop a man who wanted to leave. Then it hit him, maybe Patton didn’t know he was dead. Roman walked away determined to find out more about that Patton fellow.Patton walked back to where is car was and could not find it. Patton  took  a deep breath. He guessed he old car was actually worth enough for someone to steal. Patton started walking towards the city determined to get to the police and report his car missing.


	3. He's Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talking about death

“What do you mean he is dead?” Thomas asked.

“I mean he saw me and touched my hand and I can hardly physically manifest” Roman explained.

“My nephew can’t be dead, he is only 29.” Thomas stated.

“ I was 30 when I died.”

“You died before modern medicine, it was inevitable that you died young.” Logan stated.

Roman frowed and crossed his arms.“Well, I don't  think he knows it.” 

“What do you mean you don’t think he knows it?” Logan inquired.

“He talked about going to see his sister and nephew.” Roman explained.

“Oh.” Logan sighed.

The three sat in silence for a bit.

“How is he going to find out he is dead if he doesn’t initially know?”

“I haven’t figured out how someone would react to or find out they are dead if they did not know initially.” Logan explained.

‘

“Well what do we do?” Thomas asked.

“ Someone has to tell him.” Logan responded.

“Well I personally don’t think he would handle his dead uncle telling him that he is dead.” Thomas stated, crossing his arms.

“If I am understanding you both correctly, you want me to tell him?” Roman asked, hoping it wasn’t true.

“Yes, he already likes you.” Thomas respond, with a smirk.

“What?” Roman asked.

“I have never seen someone look at someone else like that since my first boyfriend.” Thomas replied, “ It is the look of someone who has not fallen in love and is reluctant, but wants to at the same time and his eyes have wandered to you.”

“He would theoretically take the news better from someone he finds attractive.” Logan interjected.

“Fine, but you both owe me.”  Roman regretfully agreed.


	4. One-way Glass

Patton had arrived at the police station and was waiting to in front of the window. People passed in front of him ignoring him sitting on the chair. Officers walked by without a word. It was as if he blended into the wall paper. According the clock he had been sitting there for thirty minutes and no one had noticed him. He had even gotten up and tapped on the glass window in front of the woman a few time but, she never even looked up. Someone could be causing mayhem with his are right now and not even the police would care. Eventually, Patton had enough, he got up and tapped on the glass again but this time he put a bit more force into it. 

The woman behind the glass looked up at hims. “Oh, sorry sir, I didn’t see you there.”

Patton offered the woman a polite smile. “I just wanted to report my car stolen.” 

“Oh, can you give me your information?”

Patton gave all the information about his car and waited for the lady to type it into her computer. Eventually, she had all of it typed in and  looked up.

“I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Patton inquired.

“Your car was involved in a crash today.”

“Oh.” Patton asked surprised before shrugging it off, “I can buy a new one.”Patton replied walking out of the station. 

He needed to get to his sister’s apartment. He was missing them all morning and she was probably worried sick about where he was. 

Patton walked to his sister’s apartment which luckily was not too far from the police station.  When Patton got to the apartment he knocked on the door and no one answered. He waited for 15 minutes and knocked a few more times but his sister still did not open the door. He eventually decided to give up on this endeavor too. He then walked out side of the building and decided since he could not to anything else today he would buy a new car. 

Patton made his way towards a lot closer to his house. Patton browsed the cars and settled on a car slightly newer than the one that was destroyed, but was still very similar to it. Patton  then went in the building and tried to get the attention of many salespeople to no avail. Patton eventually gave up on trying to buy a car and walked home to his lonely apartment. 

By the time Patton got home it was late enough for him to sleep, so he went and laid down in bed avoiding taking all but his shoes off.


	5. The Prince Tells A Story

The next morning, Patton decided it was time to go visit his Uncle again. Whenever he felt lost or alone, he would go sit by the grave. It made him feel as if his uncle was still alive. After a day like yesterday, he needed the calm of his uncle’s grave.

“You’re back.”

Patton looked found Roman from yesterday staring at him. 

“Yesterday was a mess, but my uncle’s grave often brings me comfort. “ Patton explained.

“Do you mind if we sit under this tree and I tell you a story?” Roman asked.

 

“No.” Patton replied, sitting down on the ground. “That would be nice.”

“Once upon a time,” Roman began.

“Isn’t that for fairy tale?” Patton asked.

“Once upon a time,” Roman restarted ignoring Patton’s comment. “ There was a prince and he could have had anything he wanted in the world. He could of had any woman he wanted but he did not want a queen to rule by his side. The kingdom he ruled was in a far off land and was away from any outside influence.

The king ruled for many successful years and was beloved by the kingdom but, the happiness could not last forever. The prince had fallen sick. The kingdom brough many herbs to help the prince and many flowers and get well wishes. The prince did not get better for it was more than just being sick, the prince had lost his will to live.”

“Oh, that’s horrible.” Patton replied.

“It is a fate worse than death. Without his will to live, the sickness consumed the prince. Within a week after falling ill the prince was dead. The kingdom mourned and threw lavish gatherings in the name of the late prince. The prince had become a ghost and watched all the festivities. He loved that the people missed him and were throwing parties that he would have loved to attend.

A week passed and people stopped morning and started to worry about the future. The prince had not let an heir to the throne. As the fighting started the prince regretting not marrying for the sake of someone to carry the line and prevent war. He felt like an idiot as he saw the people fight each other for the throne. Eventually, the kingdom destroyed itself. The prince was the only one left. The prince struggled with why he was the only one who still walked the earth and he had plenty of time to question as the kingdom crumbled around him.

Eventually, new civilization took the place of his old kingdom. The people destroyed the kingdom and moved the graves of the town. The disruption of his grave gave the prince the ability to move where ever he wanted. The prince stayed within the town, longing for the comfort of his long gone kingdom. Eventually, the loss got too much, and he left on a journey to find who he was other than a king. He traveled learned languages, indulged in art and music but, the prince still felt like something was missing. 

The prince ended up in England and spend many years there, hoping to find what he was missing but he could not find it even in england. The prince had been hearing for over a century about a land of opportunity, called America. The prince made is way to America and made himself home in New York. The lights and sounds of the city dulled his pain for a while but eventually even the city could not mask the wounds time had left. The prince moved out of the city lights and into the countryside near New York. He had found a cemetery with other friendly ghosts and made himself at home among friends where his heart started to heal.”

“Wow, that is a beautiful story.” Patton replied.

“It’s all true.” Roman stated. 

“But, ghost aren’t real.” Patton stated, skeptically.  

“How do you know?”

“I’ve never seen one, and if they were real people would know.” Patton reasoned.

“What if no one knows until they are one,” Roman suggested, a meaningful glint in his eyes, “and then it’s too late to share.” 

“People would find a way, right?”

“Ghost manifestation is hard. I’ve only done it once and that was even an accident.”

“Wait, what.” Patton responded, furrowing his brow.

“I’m sorry I did not tell you the first time I saw you here. I just didn’t want to alarm you.”

“Does everyone become ghosts?” Patton asked.

“No, just people with unfinished business or who don’t want to leave.”

“Which are you?”

“It’s been centuries and I wanted to leave after the first time I saw a civilization fall but, I did not, I could not.”

“You’re the prince from the story?” Patton asked.

“Yes, you know more than my friends do of the story of how I came here and why.”

“You have friends?” Patton asked, joy blooming in his eyes.

“Yes.”

“So I can’t see them.” Patton frowned.

Roman didn’t want to lie the the man so he kept his mouth shut.

“You said you have only manifested once and it was by accident but, I’ve see you twice. Did you miscount?” Patton asked.

“No, I only manifested once.”


	6. Confessions

“What do you mean you only manifested once? You are here right now, right?” Patton asked, his voice panicky.

“Yes, I am here. But I am not manifesting.”

“How can I see you?” Patton asked, not wanting the dots he connected in his head to be confirmed.

Roman lifted his hand and gently brushed Patton’s face, sorrow showing in his eyes. “I didn't wanna have to  tell you this.” 

“Tell me what?” Patton asked, his voice cracking.

“ You are a ghost.”

Patton backed away from Roman’s hand on his cheek and proceeded to get up and run away.

“Great job, Roman. That was smooth.” Thomas sarcastically stated.

Roman jumped at the sudden noise. Roman ignored Thomas and started off in the direction that Patton had left. Roman found Patton sitting at Thomas’s grave.

“I'm sorry.” Roman whispered.

“How long have I been dead.” Patton asked, his voice cracking.

“Since yesterday.” Roman replied sitting down next to Patton.

“How?”

“Car crash.” 

“Oh.” Patton replied, leaning against Roman.

“Sorry.”

“How bad is it really?”

“How bad is what?”

“Being dead.”

“You get used to it.” 

“I wish I wasn’t.”

“I know.” Roman replied, rubbing Patton’s shoulder.

“I just want to see Virgil grow up.” Thomas whispered, a few tears rolling down his face.

“You can.” Roman replied, wiping Patton’s tears. 

“”I wanted to help him grow up.”

Roman didn’t know how to respond and so he just continued to rub Patton’s shoulder.  Eventually, Patton stopped crying and collected himself.

“You said you have friends?” Patton asked.

“Yes.”

“Can I meet them?”

“Of course.” Roman replied, starting to get up. “Follow me.”


	7. A Big Gay Reunion

Patton followed Roman farther into to cemetary.

“Logan? Thomas?” Roman called.

As they walked up to a circle of trees two men appeared. Patton instantly recognized the one.

“Thomas?” Patton gasped, running over and hugging Thomas’s.

“You haven’t really changed,” Thomas replied, ruffling Patton’s hair, “still have the same happy attitude.”

“I’ve missed you.” Patton mumbled into Thomas’s shoulder.

“I know. Why else would you still come to my grave?”

Patton detached himself from Thomas and turned his attention to the other man.

“I’m Patton.” Patton replied holding out his hand. 

“I am Logan.” Logan replied, shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Patton nodded his head. “You too. What do I do now?”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked.

“Living had meaning. I had things to do. People to be there for.” Patton replied. 

“Our time can still have meaning, the meaning is what you make it.” Roman interjected.

“Like what?” Patton asked.

“Well, I spend my time leading scientists in directions to take their research and leaving notes of what they can and should do better at the local institute.” Logan replied.

“I’m not that smart.” Patton replied rubbing his neck.

“Roman and I hang out in the local theaters, we move props to their correct locations when people aren’t there, give people lines when they accidently forget, and watch the productions.”

“You are welcome to join us.” Roman replied, a twinge of hope slipping into his voice. He just wanted the man to join them.

“I guess I can do that.” Patton replied, a frown still on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas and Roman asked at the exact same time.

“I just wish I could still watch my nephew grow up.” Patton replied.

“You can.” Thomas replied, rubbing Patton’s back.

“Did you watch me?” Patton asked.

“For a bit, eventually it got too hard to see you. I didn’t want to disturb your life.”

“Oh.” 

“I’d be willing to join you some days,” Roman replied, quickly adding, “if you want me to, of course.”

“ I wouldn’t mind.” Patton replied with a small  smile. “What are we gonna do now?”

“I have to go check how the current experiment is going.” Logan replied, wandering off. 

“I should go make my daily theater runs, see ya.” Thomas replied, walking off in the opposite direction of Logan.

“Are you doing anything?” Patton asked, turning towards Roman.

“I was hoping a cute guy would accompany me on a walk but, I don’t know if he is busy.” Roman replied, hoping Patton would get what he was saying.


	8. Flirtations and Ever After

“I was hoping a cute guy would accompany me on a walk but, I don’t know if he is busy.” Roman replied, hoping Patton would get what he was saying.

“I hope you find out if he is available.” Patton replied.

He was so oblivious. Roman thought, mentally face palming.

“So, where is the guy?” Patton asked.

“He’s standing right in front of me.” Roman replied.

“W-what?” Patton asked, the realization hitting him.

“Do you wanna go on a walk with me?”

Patton stood still recapping everything that Roman had ever shared with him. A prince, a prince had asked him out. What if it was strictly platonic and not romantic?

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the sa-?” Roman quickly interjected.

“Sorry.” Patton quickly interjected. “I was just shocked and didn’t know what to say.” 

“It’s alright.”

“I want to go on a date with you.” Patton stated awkwardly. 

Roman grabbed Patton’s hand and lead him out towards the forest on the edge of the cemetery. The forest eventually lead into a clearing. On all sides of the clearing there were trees and flowers coated the ground.

“It’s beautiful.” Patton gasped.

“It reminds me of home.” Roman stated.

“How?”

“There used to be a grove like this just outside of my kingdom. I used to always make trips there to get away from the stress of ruling.”

“Do you miss your old life?”

“Sure, I miss it but, I have friends and got to adventures. I’d say my life now isn’t so bad.”

Weeks had passed since Patton first found out he is a ghost and he had found a way to be happy. He had also fallen into a schedual, most days Thomas, Roman and himself would go to the theater district and hang out in theaters. Fridays were special, Roman and Patton would spend the whole day alone together and then go visit Patton’s family.

Patton in his will had left all his money to his sister and she was now well off and get Virgil whatever he wanted. Sure, he didn’t yet to interact with Virgil like while he was still alive but he always made sure that Virgil never forgot an assignment. Virgil especially as the years went on constantly had post it notes in his room and Patton would use them to write Virgil notes so that he would remember everything that he had to do.

Patton didn’t hate one moment of his life especially when Virgil smiled at the helpfulness of “Casper”. Sure, Patton had corrected him that his name was not Casper but Virgil still proceeded to call him Casper because he was “a friendly ghost”.


End file.
